Unexpected Surprise
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Team Seven goes on a mission to find Sasuke; but he's not the only person that Naruto brings back to Konoha... Contains Yaoi, and MPreg in future chapters! This is a NaruSasu fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**My POV: **

Team Seven was on yet another mission to find Uchiha Sasuke. They had just found out about him joining the Akatsuki; so they decided to go and find him, before he did anything stupid. Well, anything _more _stupid, that is. It was bad enough that the entire Shinobi world wanted him caught and dead… "Sasuke knows that Itachi sacrificed himself for both him and Konoha, so why won't be come home?" Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, as if to comfort him. "He's just confused." "Yeah, confused…" muttered the blond-haired Shinobi, brushing away the hand and walking away. He soon joined up with Sakura and Sai. They were yelling at each other, and there was a hand print on the artist's cheek. It could only mean one thing… "What did you do now?" "He thinks you and Sasuke are in love with each other!" "In…love…?" As soon as that sunk in, Naruto burst into laughter. He had always thought of Sasuke as a rival, his best friend; and even a brother…but a lover? Never. "I like my ladies, Sai. You're right about me loving him, but only as a brother." "Yeah Sai. Besides, Sasuke wants to revive his clan; and he needs a woman to do that!" Sai crossed his arms, and tilted his head in confusion. "So, he only thinks of women as baby makers? Just because he wants to revive his clan, doesn't mean he likes women." "Sai, y-you…you… UGH YOU'RE SO DEAD!" And with that, Sakura swung back and punched him in the face; causing him to fly backwards into a tree.

'_Why must they always fight?' _Kakashi thought, shaking his head in disappointment. He glanced over at Sai, noticing how his cheek was already starting to bruise. Yeah, you definitely didn't want to piss off Sakura. Her punches were deadly… But everyone knew of this. She was Tsunade's student, after all. Jiraiya had fallen victim to one of the slug-princess' punches, and wound up in the hospital afterwards. He nearly died because of it. "Kakashi-sensei, it's been a week, and still no Sasuke!" "Be patient, Naruto. Remember, he's in Akatsuki now. They hide themselves quiet well…" "See? There he goes again. I swear, Naruto is obsessed with him." Sai cut in, rubbing his cheek. Naruto's own cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "A-am not, you freak!" He stuttered. Sakura was getting ready to hit Sai again. Sasuke was hers, and hers only. Naruto wasn't allowed to have him. "Admit it Naruto… You want to fuck Sasuke-kun up the ass." "If you don't shut up, I'll break your fucking neck!"

Naruto placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm his now pounding heart. _'What's happening to me?' _He thought, confused at the odd feeling in his stomach. He had felt this similar feeling before, back when him and Sasuke "accidentally" kissed. Three years later, and Naruto still didn't know what this meant. He never felt this way towards anyone else, so why Sasuke of all people? What did this mean? By this point, Sakura was holding Sai up in the air, threatening to beat the shit out of him if he didn't shut up. "If you guys don't stop fighting, we'll never find Sasuke." Kakashi said, silencing everyone. Sakura threw Sai onto the ground, and stomped off. Naruto on the hand, continued to stand there with a blank expression on his face. "You okay, Naruto?" He looked over at Kakashi, and nodded slowly. "I... I-I'll be right back!" He took off running into the forest as fast as he could.

Naruto just ran, and kept on running, until he found a nearby river. He unzipped his jacket, and slipped out of it. Then he reached behind his head, and took off his headband. He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. _'Why do I suddenly feel so hot?!' _He yelled in his mind, while kicking his shoes off. Once that was done, he stepped into the river, and shivered. He liked how the cold water felt against his warm skin. Desperate to cool down completely, he plunged all the way in. He stayed submerged in the water for a good minute, before swimming to the surface for air. He placed his hands on the sides of his head, trying to steady his heavy breathing. _'I think I've officially gone crazy…' _

There was a low chuckle in response; and Naruto knew immediately who it belonged to. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he stood up in the water. _'Kyuubi...?' _"**Yes brat?" **_'What's so damn funny? Can't you see I'm suffering here?!' _**"And I find that to be rather funny…" **_'Y-you…!' _**"I knew you were stupid, but not ****_this_**** stupid". **_'Excuse me?' _Naruto balled his hands up into fists. He was angry now. Not only did the villagers make fun of him; but also the fox demon sealed inside of him. He just couldn't catch a break from it all. **"Look, you're obviously affected by what that Sai kid said…" **Naruto's eyes widened. What Sai said? The only thing he talked about, was Sasuke… Surely that couldn't be the cause behind his pounding heart, and the strange fluttery feeling in his stomach… _'What are you getting at?' _**"He has a point. The bond you have with the Uchiha is stronger than that of friendship." **_'Ugh! Not you too…' _"**I'm just stating the obvious. You probably would have never of figured it out by yourself…" **_'Look, there's nothing going on between Sasuke and I! We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less… So why can't anyone understand that?!" _

Naruto stepped out of the river, and grabbed his things. He was done trying to talk to the Kyuubi. He was just like Sai; thinking the exact same ridiculous things. Sasuke was his first friend… First real _bond_; so of course Naruto was going to chase after him. It had taken him so long to form such a bond; and so he wasn't about to let it go that easily. No matter how far Sasuke falls into the darkness…no matter how much his heart fills up with hatred, Naruto will never give up on him; because…deep down inside, the old _happy _Sasuke is still in there somewhere; and Naruto was determined to find it. He would give anything to hear Sasuke call him "dobe" or "usuratonkachi" one more time…

'_Does the bastard miss me? Does he…even think of me? Of Team Seven, or Konoha?' _

Without even realizing it, Naruto had moved his hand up to rest against his chest. It was the spot where Sasuke had struck him with Chidori, back when he left the village. It was a fatal wound, in which he should have died from…but because of the Kyuubi, he was able to survive from it; thanks to his amazing healing powers. But even relying on the Kyuubi's chakra wasn't enough to win against Sasuke; for he had Orochimaru's curse mark. Back then Naruto wasn't strong enough to stop Sasuke, but now…? Yup, he could definitely bring him back. It was just a matter of finding him. Easier said then done, though… Him, along with the rest of Team Seven, have been searching a whole week now, and still have found no sign of the Uchiha. Tsunade wants him captured though; so it didn't matter to her how long it took to find him…

"There you are!" Naruto looked over at his team mates, and frowned. Why can't they just let him be? He just wanted some time to himself… "Baka! Kakashi-sensei was worried about you… You can't just run off like that!" Sakura crossed the field, and looked him up and down. "And why are you soaking wet? Did you fall into the river again…?" "I didn't _fall_ into the river, Sakura-chan. I was hot, and wanted to cool off is all…" "With your clothes on?" Naruto glanced down at himself, and grabbed his shirt. He didn't purposely leave his clothes on. He was just too impatient, and simply forgot to take them off first. He wasn't complaining, though. His cold, wet clothes were keeping him from burning up again. "We should get going. The sun is going to set soon…" "Actually, we've decided to call it a day and camp out here." "Eh? B-but, we still have plenty of time to keep going!" "Anxious to find your precious Sasuke-kun?" Sai cut in with one of his fake smiles. Naruto glared at him; wanting to wipe that stupid look from his face. Instead of arguing with Sai, he decided to just let it slide; and walked off to go set up their tent. Sakura on the other hand, was furious. She grabbed Sai by the collar of the shirt, and got up in his face. "Now you're just asking for it!"

**_~*~*~At the Akatsuki hideout~*~*~ _**

Karin took her glasses off, and rubbed herself up against Sasuke. "Where are you going?" She asked in a sickly-sweet voice. He glanced over at her, and stepped aside. Since Karin had all of her weight supported against him, this caused her to fall over. He didn't even flinch at the sound of her making contact with the hard ground; not caring one bit if she was hurt. Suigetu on the other hand, was laughing his ass off. Water spewed out of his mouth, as he clutched at his stomach. "That was great!" "S-shut the hell up!" "Make me, you ugly—" Juugo stepped forward, getting in between the two bickering ninja. He didn't like it when they fought. It never ended well… And he wasn't the only one, either. Sasuke couldn't stand their pointless fights. It reminded them too much of his old team mates, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. It was always the same with those two. Naruto would do something stupid that pissed off Sakura, which resulted in her hitting him. And then there was his old sensei, Hatake Kakashi. He would always step in and pull them apart…just like how Juugo always stops Karin and Suigetsu. And to top it all off, Suigetsu was a goofy idiot just like Naruto… And Karin was a whiny, clingy bitch just like Sakura. _'No matter how hard I try, I just can't get away from them, can I…?' _

Juugo reached down, and helped Karin up to her feet. She muttered a quick thank you, and slipped her glasses back on. Every single time she tried to flirt with Sasuke, something went wrong; and it pissed her off. The main problem was Suigetsu. He was always butting in, and making fun of her for it. Of course, Sasuke knew of Karin's feelings. He just, simply didn't feel the same way towards her. Even if he told her, it wouldn't guarantee that she would stop hanging all over him. To Sasuke, every woman was the same, though. It was the only reason that was holding him back from reviving his clan. He couldn't even stand the thought of touching a woman like that. But he knew that eventually, he had to suck it up and just do it; no matter how much he disliked it. If not, then his clan will die out; bringing it to an end to it once he dies… And that is something he did _not_ want happening… But one thing was for sure… Sasuke wasn't going to choose Karin or Sakura. Just picturing them naked was enough to make him gag.

"To answer your question, we're heading out to find a new hideout. Thanks to Suigetsu's carelessness, we've been spotted." Everyone turned their attention to Suigetsu, who flinched slightly in response. "How many times do I have to apologize for it?" "Hn. I don't care about your apologies. What's done is done…" "Of course you don't…" Suigetsu mumbled, as he pouted. Karin rolled her eyes, and flicked him in the head. "Stop being so stupid then." "You should think twice before calling _me_ stupid!" "I'm not the one who got us caught…" Suigetsu couldn't argue with that. She was right… No one else in their group had made that mistake. And now they were being forced into finding somewhere else to stay. _'I was actually getting use to this place, too…' _He thought.

"Does Madara know we're leaving?" Juugo asked calmly. He didn't like the Akatsuki leader, but he would never admit that to Sasuke. If Sasuke wanted to take orders from Madara, then so be it. Juugo would follow him, no matter what. "Knowing him, he probably does. And no matter where we go, he'll always know where we are…" "Why aren't the rest of the Akatsuki members leaving?" "Because…they don't care if people know. They'll kill anyone who steps on their territory. I just don't want to be bothered by it…" Even though Sasuke left Konoha to train under Orochimaru, and joined Akatsuki; he was still the type of person who didn't like to kill other people. That's the main reason why he wants to leave… He won't tell anyone in his group this. If so, then their opinions on him would change drastically; and Sasuke didn't need that.

"Suigetsu… We'll be leaving now, so stand up and grab your sword. And Karin, make sure to take your medical supplies…" He stopped at Juugo, and gestured for him to come over. "I want you by my side." "Of course…" Juugo understood why. Surely they would bump into enemies during their travel. This could cause him to lose control, and attack the wrong person. Just the other day, he almost ripped Karin's face off. Suigetsu on the other hand, was quiet disappointed when Sasuke showed up, and stopped him just in time. Because of this, Karin now refuses to be left alone with him. She can't risk ruining her "beautiful" face… It amazed Suigetsu how she still tried to get with Sasuke. If he wanted her, he would have already taken her. Besides, there were plenty of other better women out there…who were more beautiful, strong, and smart. Suigetsu seems to believe that Sasuke could get with any woman, though. Lucky bastard…

Not wasting any more time, Team Taka took off.

* * *

**Author's note: Many of you have probably read my story called "Unexpected Surprise". Well, once it got reported on deviantART and removed, I uploaded it onto here. Soon afterwards, I realized just how horrible the story was. The grammar was atrocious, and the plot itself was so rushed, that it was ridiculous. Seriously, I had somehow managed to write the whole story in just a matter of two chapters. So I decided to just, delete it all together, and start over. Now I'm in the process of rewriting it. As you can see, it's a lot different than before. I'm actually going to take my time now. Also, I decided to try out a new writing style~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's POV: **

_**~*~*~The next day~*~*~ **_

I woke up and slowly sat up, holding my head. The day was just beginning and I already had a headache. It was probably from the nightmare I just had. It was pretty bad… The events of when Sasuke protected me from Haku kept playing back; only in my nightmare, things had turned out differently…. My best friend had died during that incident. Just thinking about it made me feel sick to my stomach.

Glancing around the area, I could see that everyone else was still asleep. It was unusual for Sakura to sleep in so late, especially when they were on a mission to find Sasuke. Wasn't she just as anxious to find him…? She claimed to be in love with him, and yet she wasn't trying her best to get his ass back in Konoha.

No one is trying as hard as I am.

"**That's because no one else loves him as much as you do, idiot." **I flinched slightly, narrowing my eyes. It looked like I wasn't the only one awake… _'For the last time you stupid fox, I do not like him like that!' _**"And for the last time, stop denying it." **_'Y-you just love to piss me off, don't you?!' _I heard the Kyuubi chuckle darkly deep within his cage…a smirk plastered on his face… **"Maybe I do. But I'm just stating the obvious…" **_'Then you're the idiot, if you think that there's something going on between us!' _

Damn, he never gives up, does he? I don't understand why he constantly has to bring that up, knowing how much it bothers me….but then again, he loves to torture me… Even if by some small chance I did have strong feelings for Sasuke, it's not like he would return them, or ever could. Does he even know how to love? He's such a cold-hearted bastard. But I guess people can change…

"You look constipated…" I whipped around and saw Sai standing behind me, his arms crossed as he looked down at me. And of course, he had that blank look on his face. Damn emotionless prick…. "I see you were the first one up. Have you been waiting long?" "No. I actually just woke up." "You were obviously thinking about something…" "Not really…just talking to the Kyuubi. He's being annoying." I huffed, standing up and walking away from him.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

"**Now you're saying I'm annoying? How cruel." **The Kyuubi mocked. I just rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore him as I walked deeper into the forest. I just wanted to be alone for a little bit….to clear my mind… What if we came back to Konoha empty handed? Tsunade said that this was our last chance to retrieve Sasuke, and that if we failed, then we would have to give up chasing after him. Everyone knew how much she hated him...she was only allowing us to go so far for him, because of me and Sakura. She knows how unhappy we are without him…

And now I'm thinking about him….again.

I shook my head and stomped over to the river, sitting down in front of it. I just sat there and stared at my reflection in the water for what seemed like forever. I noticed how unattractive I really was. My skin was tanned, ruined by whisker marks and an ugly seal mark on my stomach…and my ungodly bright blonde hair that stuck out like a sore thumb, along with water-colored eyes…to me it didn't seem like a very good combination. No wonder girls don't like me…

Although, my father also had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he wasn't bad looking. He obviously found someone who he loved and started a family with… But then again, he wasn't an obnoxious idiot like me, with a demon fox sealed inside of him… Damn, I guess I don't blame people for not wanting to date me…

How depressing…

I'm not even strong enough to save one single person. I sometimes feel like such a failure, like I'll never reach him, no matter how hard I train…no matter how strong and powerful I get…it will never be enough… He keeps slipping further and further away from me, and it's just not fair! **"You can't seem to keep him out of your mind, how cute…" **_'Dammit Kyuubi, shut the hell up! I'm not in the mood…!' _**"You keep saying that, but am I listening? Nope." **_'Whatever…' _I pouted, leaning over the river to dip my head into the water.

The cold water felt nice. I shivered slightly when I pulled back, letting the water drip down my neck and back. I cupped some of the water into my hands and drank it. "Heh, not bad…" I muttered. You could see the bottom of the river perfectly clear. It felt pretty good to be able to sit here and relax for a little bit. It was so quiet and peaceful… Finally I was alone.

Or so I thought.

When I went to go stand up, I felt something press against my butt, sending me forward into the river. I quickly surfaced the water and looked around. My eyes narrowed when I saw Sai giving me that fake smile of his. I let out a low growl as I got out of the water. Great, I was soaking wet now. "What was that for?!" He just shrugged his shoulders. "You were admiring the water so much, so…." "I was just…deep in thought…" "Oh really? About what, your small dick? Are you not able to satisfy Sasuke-kun's needs?" "…..I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. I then swung back and punched him in the face.

Sai grabbed my wrist and stared up at me, his other hand resting on my waist. I twitched slightly and slapped it away. "D-don't touch me!" I hissed, trying to pull my other hand free. What exactly is he trying to do? His hand reached over and poked my crotch, a smirk now on his face. I felt my face go deep red as I rolled off of him, finally pulling myself free from his grasp. But before I could get away, he was on top of me, straddling me. His finger trailed down my chest, stopping at the hem of my pants.

"I've read many books on this, Naruto-kun…I can tell that you've obviously never done this before, so allow me to show you…" And then he unbuttoned my pants, pulling the zipper down. I grabbed his hands, forcing him to stop. **"Don't let him do this to you. If so, then he'll be marked as your mate forever…" **_**'**__What exactly does that mean?' _**"It means that you'll only be able to have sex with this Said….pretty much, you would be tied to him. Think of it as a more cruel way of marriage; only with this, you can't get a divorce…" **I cringed at the Kyuubi's words. I didn't want to be stuck with Sai for the rest of my life. I wanted my first time to be with someone who I love.

I can't fight him either, because then it will only wake Sakura and Kakashi up.

I kneed Sai in the stomach as hard as I could and pushed him off, quickly standing up. "Don't you dare touch me like that ever again!" I shouted, before taking off running. I dashed through the trees with him following behind. It looked like he wasn't going to give up that easily. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU FREAK?!" His hand slipped into his back pocket, taking out a paint brush and scroll.

Dammit, I'm screwed.

I hurried up and did some hand signs. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I called out, summoning a bunch of clones. He himself drew a large inked-tiger, demolishing every one of my clones in one swipe of its claws. Cursing under my breath, I jumped down onto the ground and ran inside a nearby cave. There were many pathways inside of it, so I just randomly chose one. It was dark, but I could still see…or at least, until I saw a dim light. I followed it, running faster. Someone else was probably in here also, so I kept my guard up.

I heard footsteps behind me and assumed it was Sai, so I turned around to punch him, when my hand was caught. Standing in front of me was a man with white colored hair, and purple eyes. He was grinning with a pointed tooth hanging over his lip. I just stood there, staring at him as I tried to catch my breath. "Another Konoha ninja followed me in here, so you should watch out…." I said, yanking my hand away and running off again.

I finally reached the light.

I fell onto my hands knees and coughed. "Fuck…" I hissed, shivering a bit. I was still wet from the river, and on top of it, I was in a cold and dark cave. The combination wasn't so great. I felt my nose begin to run, and sniffled. And then, out of nowhere, I felt something tap my shoulder. I flinched, glancing over to see a hug sword lying on my shoulder. No, not just any sword…_Zabuza's_ sword! The person who was holding it was the same guy who just stopped me. "I'm Suigetsu! And you are?" He asked, pressing the blade against my neck.

I didn't move a single inch.

"N-Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto…." I said quietly, looking back down at the ground. I heard Suigetsu chuckle, as if he were amused by my name or something. "So you're the Uzumaki kid, huh? They even built a bridge after ya!" He said, pulling his sword back and plopping a seat right in front of me. I sat up straight and looked at him. I didn't see a headband on him anywhere, which meant that he was most likely a missing ninja. He didn't seem like that bad of a guy, though. Although, appearances can be quiet deceiving… And now he knows my name. I'm such an idiot.

"What the fuck is this?!" I heard someone ask. Appearing behind Suigetsu was a woman with long red hair and red eyes. Her clothing was a bit sleazy, but I didn't pay much attention to that. She seemed to be pissed off at Suigetsu, due to the glare she was giving him. I cleared my throat, slowly standing up. "Shut up, you stupid bitch! This here is Uzumaki Naruto! Hmm…wasn't he the one who took down Pein?" "Yeah, I took down Pein…after he destroyed my village." "Seriously, you don't look that strong." "Neither do you." I shot back, narrowing my eyes.

"Hey! Anyways…what brings you here? You didn't run away from your precious village, did you?" I twitched, feeling irritated with this guy. As if I would ever even think of doing such a thing! "No. I was running away from my team mate…." "Why?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. He reached over to his side and grabbed a water bottle, sucking on the straw. Seriously, this guy is strange… "Because…he uhh….was trying to rape me." "What—" And then he started laughing, along with the red-haired chick. I huffed, folding my arms. "It's not funny! He's in this cave somewhere looking for me!" "Why are you all wet then?" "Because he pushed me into a river!"

"Enough with the questions Suigetsu, Karin."

That voice.

My breathing stopped as I froze…although, this didn't stop my heart from pounding painfully in my chest. I also couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. Slowly looking over, my eyes widened. It was in fact, Sasuke himself. He was leaning against the cave's wall, with a pissed off look on his face. His shirt was zipped down, revealing his chest, and his hair looked different than before. So, then these people are his team mates? Oh shit. Right next to him stood a guy with orange hair. He stared at me in a strange way. "Juugo, don't let him leave." I blinked, snapping back to reality. My hands clenched into fists.

He was finally right in front of me, and I still couldn't do anything to bring him back.

"And why the hell do you want to keep me here, you bastard?!" I hissed, taking a step forward. Suigetsu swung his huge blade, knocking me against the wall. How long was he standing there anyways? And how much of that did he actually hear? Oh my God, now he probably thinks I'm even more weak, and an even bigger idiot. Still, nonetheless, I wasn't about to give up without a fight. I'm still a shinobi! The same shinobi who saved Konoha from Pein! My father believes in me, and many other people as well.

I only stood there as I watched Sasuke approach me, his expression now blank. His hand reached up to touch my face, making me flinch. He could so easily kill me right now if he really wanted to, and that freaked me out. It was four against one. His eyes locked with mine as his hand pressed against my cheek. His thumb traced over my whisker marks slowly. "Leave." Was all he said, which was obviously enough. All three of his team mates left without uttering a single word. It looks like he had them wrapped around his finger.

Now we're alone.

I shifted uncomfortably under his touch. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly, looking away from him. His hand was now at my neck with his fingers wrapped around it. Without even thinking, I reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling it away, and just held onto it. His skin was so soft, and smooth…and unlike mine, warm… "Say something…" I practically begged. He didn't though as he yanked his hand out of my hold. His Sharingan was now activated as he glared at me. Those very eyes always sent chills down my spine. They could torture the fuck out of you.

"Sasuke, you—" He threw a punch into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fell onto the ground, coughing up some blood. He then got down on top of me, pinning my hands down. "You just can't seem to stay away from me, can you?" He asked coldly, leaning in to run his tongue along my neck. I gasped slightly, trying my very best to break free….but like always, he was stronger than me. I was just in this position with Sai, and now I'm in it with Sasuke! So…then why wasn't I as bothered about it?

"Do you want me _that_ badly, dobe?" My eyes widened. He said it! After all of these years, he finally called me dobe! I felt his hand slide down my pants, grabbing onto my dick. I shivered at the warm touch, biting my lip. I was already getting hard at such a simple thing, which was embarrassing thing. A low chuckle escaped from Sasuke as he ran his thumb over the top of it. "You like that?" He purred. I just laid there and nodded my head while he stroked me. It felt nice…_too _nice, actually.

'_Why the hell am I enjoying this Kyuubi? What did you do to me?!' _**"You're so quick to blame me for everything. I didn't do anything. You like having Sasuke touch you, because you like him! Now leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." **_'But…Sasuke's my best friend! Plus, he's a guy!' _**"….." **_'Kyuubi?' _**"…." **_'Dammit, you're no help, you stupid grumpy old fox!' _

Sasuke stroked me a bit harder, but was still gentle about it. "Nnng…!" I moaned softly, staring up at the ceiling. It felt so strange, having someone else touching me there, especially Sasuke of all people. After another minute or so, he suddenly stopped. When I glanced back at him, I could see that he was in the process of taking his pants off. "I won't allow anyone to steal what belongs to me…." He growled, before yanking my pants and boxers off completely. I blushed deeply, realizing that I was completely naked. His lips formed into a smirk as he roamed my body with those damn eyes of his.

"**Let him take you…" **_'What the—I thought you were sleeping, you liar!' _**"I can't possibly sleep when something like this is happening. Now…let him take your virginity. Trust me on this." **_'You expect me to trust you? HA! That's funny…' _**"If you do this, you'll get to be with Sasuke…forever." **I blinked a few times, letting that fully sink in. Of course I wanted Sasuke to be by my side. I would do anything for that to happen. So…this is what I have to do, in order to keep him in my life…?

'_Fine, I'll trust you on this.' _

I panted slightly, hesitating at first to speak. "S-Sasuke…let go of me. I…want to do this properly…to…be able to enjoy this…" I whispered. My eyes welled up with tears as he looked down at me. "I can't escape. Even if I tried to, I still couldn't; not with your team mates hanging around. It just…wouldn't be fun if I didn't do anything. Please…allow me to…_pleasure_ you…." Geez, I probably sound ridiculous to him. Knowing Sasuke, he's probably already done it with someone, to try and revive his clan. Were there little Uchiha babies around here…?

I felt him pull back, releasing my hands from his hold. "Hn, go on then. I'm waiting…" why was he even doing this in the first place? Didn't he hate me and want me dead? The last time I saw him, he tried to stab me in the back with his katana…only, Sai was there to stop him just in time. I cried when Sasuke disappeared with Orochimaru again, but not Sakura. She didn't shed a single tear, which was strange. She always cried when it came to Sasuke…

I sat up and flipped Sasuke over onto his back, sitting on top of him. It was now my turn to do things to him. This was the only way I could get Sasuke to stay with me. I had no other choice _but _to do this! He's my best friend, and so I refused to lose him! Finally, he was coming back home to Konoha with me… "You've changed." I smirked, reaching down to remove Sasuke's boxers in one swift move. "….!"

I nearly had a heart attack when I glanced down at Sasuke's dick. I had seen it before when we both went to the hot springs, but…never had I felt like this looking at him naked. My heart felt like it was going to explode from beating so fast. I placed my hand on my chest and inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself down. Damn, why did the bastard have to be better looking down their also?!

Sasuke's onyx eyes locked onto mine as I stuck my fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, licking each and every one of them. I still can't believe that he was going to let me fuck him. And here I thought he absolutely hated all physical contact. Or…was there something seriously wrong with him? Either way, I was confused about it all… If Sakura were to ever find out about this, she would probably never forgive me. I mean…I already took his first kiss, and now I'm doing this to him…and if by some chance I am about to take his virginity, then that would only piss her off even more.

I pulled my hand back and reached down, sticking one of my fingers into him. He squirmed a bit, probably feeling a bit uncomfortable by it…but he then soon relaxed into it and nodded his head, giving me the OK to continue. I slowly added another finger and felt him flinched. I pulled my fingers in and out of him a few times, stretching him in the process. I didn't wait for his permission and finally added in the third finger. This caused him to hiss a little as he glared up at me.

But I ignored it. The bastard deserved all of this pain.

I pulled my fingers out of him and positioned my dick at his entrance. "G-go on…!" "Heh, someone's a bit impatient." "Shut the hell up!" He shot back, wrapping his legs around my waist. I pushed the tip into Sasuke, causing him to gasp slightly. It felt kind of good so far, making me go in deeper without waiting for him to adjust. I could tell that there were tears welling up in his eyes as he clenched his teeth together. Is this too much for him? Oh well. I guess we'll be even then after this.

I leaned over Sasuke as I went in much deeper. He grunted, reaching out to grab onto my shoulders. _'Damn, Sasuke's kind of attractive. I can see why so many girls like him…' _**"Are you finally admitting your undying love for him?" **_'W-what?! And hey! Are you watching me?' _**"I don't know, am I?" **_'Great, I have a perverted fox sealed inside of me…what next?' _**"Just shut up and keep going." **_'…' _

It felt so nice, being inside of Sasuke like this. I slowly began to thrust into him, not wanting to torture him too badly. I did this for a while, before going a bit faster. It didn't seem like I was doing much, because you could tell that he wasn't enjoying it. "Teme…" I muttered, thrusting hard and fast into him. I was going to make that stupid Uchiha scream out my name, no matter what it took! Even if it meant fucking his brains out.

Sasuke threw his head back and moaned loudly. "G-gah! Na….N-Naruto! Faster!" He demanded, digging his fingernails into my shoulders. I ignored the slight pain and went much faster, slamming myself into him pretty hard, enough to have him moaning even more. I wince slightly, biting my lip. I was already at my limit. I looked down at Sasuke as I released myself inside of him. He let go of me and placed his hands on his stomach, moaning softly. "So….warm…." He whispered, closing his eyes.

I slid out of Sasuke and collapsed next to him. I was breathing heavily, but still, that didn't seem to disturb him. He nudged him in the side, but he didn't even flinch. It looked like he had fallen asleep. "Of course…" I mumbled, closing my eyes also. My arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to me. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep also.

Damn, I just fucked my best friend and rival.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~*~*~The next day~*~*~ **_

**Naruto's POV: **

I woke up the next morning and saw that I was fully dressed. When I glanced over, I saw that Sasuke was gone…again. He must have put my clothes back on before leaving. I felt a strange twinge of pain in my chest when I realized that he was gone, and that it was probably going to take me a long time to find him again…that's if I find him, that is… Why did I expect him to at least say goodbye? And to think I lost my virginity to him! He's never going to let this down, I just know it…

Damn bastard even blew out the candles, so it was pitch dark in here! I'll just have to feel my way out. I do wonder what happened to Sai, though. Oh once I find him, he is so dead! How dare he do that to me! It's like, we're both guys. I get that I had sex with Sasuke, but…I thought he was actually going to stay with me. The Kyuubi said that we would be forever connected to each other. If so, then how were we able to separate? I just got fooled by that fox yet again. Why did I even bother to trust him in the first place?

I guess I was just so desperate at the moment to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, that I was willing to do anything… I miss how things use to be with team Seven. Yeah, Sasuke and I both fought a lot, but…it was more for fun, rather than to insult and hurt one another. Besides…I've always admired and looked up to him. He was always so much stronger and cooler than me, and so I wanted to be just like him. Instead of actually being friends with him though, I made him into my rival.

**"You're such an impatient brat! He'll come back to you, just wait and see."** I looked up at him and glared, folding my arms. _'Like I'll believe that. I trusted you, and yet you lied to me!'_ **"I did not lie to you. You'll see soon enough…"** _'Wait…you know something that I don't…'_ The Kyuubi sat down and laid his head on his paws, closing his eyes. He didn't even answer me as he fell asleep. So much for getting it out of him… What the hell is he even talking about? I don't want to wait!

I stumbled a bit as I continued to walk through the darkness. Although for some reason, it didn't take me that long to find the exit. The sun was shining brightly, so it kind of shone through the cave, making it a bit easier to move around. It was obvious that Sasuke's team had completely moved out to go find another hideout. It meant that we would have to start over from scratch.

And I'm the reason he got away.

I continued to walk away from the cave until I heard something ruffling in some nearby bushes. I reached into my pouch and grabbed a kunai. "Who's there?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. There seemed to be more movement, before something jumped out...or more like _someone_. Standing before me was Sai himself. He had some scratches and bruises on his face...and there was dried blood on his lip. His eye was also swollen pretty badly too. I just stared at him for a few seconds, before walking off.

Sasuke's team mates probably got to him.

"Where are you going, Naruto-kun?" He asked, running up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I only shrugged it off, turning my glare to him. "Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei are probably out looking for us... I see they messed you up pretty badly. That's what you get, you freak..." "I am not a freak, and I did not deserve this." "Oh really? So...it's okay to try and rape your team mate?!" I hissed, quickening my pace. I really didn't want to talk to him, or even be near him at the moment. I was beyond pissed at him. Could I even ever forgive Sai for what he did to me?

Sai shoved me into a tree, clutching onto the collar of my jacket. "I know what you did in there. You fucked Sasuke-kun up the ass so hard, that it echoed throughout the entire cave. I'm sure Sakura won't be too happy to hear of this..." My eyes widened, and my breathing stopped. Was Sai really going to tell her what I did? Dammit, I can't allow that to happen. "Fuck off Sai! What did I ever do to you? You're acting so strange!" "Maybe Sasuke-kun isn't the only one who wants you." He shot back, leaning in to kiss me. His lips crushed against mine as I felt his hands move down to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Sai...is kissing me...

I reached up and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. "What...the hell?!" I shrieked, wiping my mouth. That kiss just didn't feel right at all! It was gross and awkward...unlike when Sasuke and I kiss. This kiss with Sai meant absolutely nothing to me. **"You're already taken anyways. You should really keep your guard up, brat." **_'How was I supposed to know he would kiss me?!' _**"Well, he did try to ra-" **_'Shut up! Wait...what do you mean I'm already taken?' _**"Don't tell me you think of the Uchiha brat as a one night stand..." **_'Yes! No! Wait... I don't know!' _

And now I'm confused.

"Tch, stay away from me. I don't care if you're my team mate...I hate you!" I sneered, pushing Sai away from me. I never really liked him in the first place. He was just someone who was trying to replace Sasuke...which he obviously couldn't do. Instead of looking around for Sakura and Kakashi, I decided to go back to Konoha. It's better than spending one more minute with this freak...and so I took off running as fast as I could. It was taking everything in me not to beat the shit out of him. Who did he think he was, kissing me like that? He claims to like me, and yet he keeps forcing himself on me...

How long has he liked me, anyways? He still acts the same as he did when I first met him...a complete and total jerk. And now he's even worse, since he did those things to me. Will anyone even believe me if I tell them? Probably not... Sakura will just say that I'm making it up, and as for Kakashi? He'll just come up with something sick and perverted. He reads those stupid books way too much. I myself didn't need to read any books in order to know what I was doing. I just went with the flow, which seemed to work.

That's pretty impressive.

Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen Kakashi with another woman in that way. Has he ever even had a girlfriend? With all of those books he reads, you'd think that he would be a pro at picking them up. Although, he's not _as _perverted as Jiraiya was. At least I think he isn't... He's so secretive with that damn mask of his, that maybe he always has a creepy look on his face? I guess no one will ever know, I suppose... Hmm...he has been spending a lot of time with Iruka, but that doesn't mean anything...right? I mean...he's obviously not gay, because those books are definitely not of two guys doing it with each other.

I guess it's none of my business...

_**~*~*~Three weeks later~*~*~ **_

**Sasuke's POV: **

"Sasuke, you okay man?" Suigetsu asked as I ran out of the hideout. Once I was far enough, I dropped to my hands and knees and threw up. This has been going on for a week now. I can't keep anything down, and on top of it, my stomach is always hurting. I have no idea what could possibly be wrong with me. This has never happened, so I couldn't get any medicine to make me feel better. The only way to find out is to have Karin examine me, and I really don't want her touching me. But it seems like I don't have a choice anymore.

It wasn't getting any better.

About an hour later I finally stopped and sat up, wiping my mouth. I then reached down and slowly and gently began to rub my stomach. It seemed to help relieve some of the pain when I did this. "Fuck..." I groaned, closing my eyes. I haven't been able to train properly because of this...and I've lost weight too. I hate this feeling...being sick and whatnot. I never get sick. I don't remember eating anything bad, or even being poisoned. And it didn't help either that my team mates kept nagging me. I don't like showing such a weakness in front of them...

I slowly stood back up and trudged over to the hideout. It seemed like everyone was waiting for me to come back, because when I walked inside, they were all standing their in complete silence. "Hn, no need to stare." I hissed, suddenly feeling exhausted. When I took another step forward, my leg gave out and caused me to collapse onto the ground. I just laid there, breathing heavily as I heard them running over to me.

Karin was the first one at my side, as usual. She reached out and carefully turned me over. "You've been getting sick a lot lately. Please Sasuke, let me see what's wrong with you. I'm a medical ninja!" I looked up at her, blinking tiredly. I just wanted to go to sleep. "Sure. But make it quick..." I mumbled. She seemed to be shocked by this, but quickly shook it off as she began to work on me. I couldn't help but twitch every time she poked and prodded at me...checking for things...

I didn't like being touched in general.

Karin's hands began to glow a green-mint color as they roamed over my chest. "I think she might be enjoying this a bit too much." Suigetsu snickered, earning a glare from the so called red-head. "You're lucky I'm using my hands right now, you piece of shit!" "As if you could hit me with them, you stupid slut!" "Once I'm done here, you're so going to get it!" She huffed, working her way down my chest. Her hands were now just above my stomach, where the real problem was.

Please let it not be some weird disease...

"Oh please, you just don't like it when people admit your feelings for Sasuke! Don't deny it...you love him..." He grinned, flicking her in the head. Juugo grabbed Suigetsu's wrist and pulled it away from Karin. "Let her work on Sasuke so that she can make him feel better." He scolded, his expression blank. I tried my best to block them all out, since they were so loud and annoying. Because of this, my mind drifted off to my old team...team seven.

Especially to Naruto.

Why did I let him do that to me? It didn't help either that I was the one who started it. I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was too late. When I woke up that morning, I quickly got dressed and left as soon as possible before he woke up. I didn't want to have to deal with him again. Knowing him, he probably thinks that whole ordeal meant something...and now he was probably going to try even harder to find me again. It seems as though he really never does give up.

I heard Karin gasp and blinked, staring up at her. She looked completely shocked, and somewhat horrified. My gaze drifted down to her hands, that were now trembling over my stomach. Well, she must of found something bad, judging by her reaction. I cleared my throat and sat up, running a hand through my hair. It looked like she had already found the problem, so she was finished. "What is it, Karin?" I asked lowly. She backed away from me and shook her head. "I-Impossible..." She whispered.

I sighed heavily, getting more impatient the longer I waited. "Answer me now, Karin." He demanded, fixing my glare at her while activating my Sharingan. This always seemed to freak her out a little, knowing exactly what I could do to her with these eyes of mine. She wasn't the only one, though. It even gave Juugo and Suigetsu the creeps as well. They know I can easily destroy them...

"When...w-working over you, I sensed another ball of chakra inside your stomach...and the only explanation for that, is either you have a tailed beast sealed inside of you, or..." She looked down, fidgeting with her glasses as she spoke quietly. "Or...you have a baby growing inside of your stomach...a-and since you're not a Jinchuuriki, well...then it has to be a baby...but that doesn't make any sense since you're a guy! And...a-and in order to create a baby, you have to have sex..." He eyes widened.

"You...had sex, didn't you? You're not that far along, judging by how flat your stomach is..." I just stared at her for a few minutes, before standing up and walking away. How dare she make such stuff up about me? I am obviously a guy, and guys can't get pregnant... Our bodies aren't built to carry another growing human being inside of us for nine months, and then give birth to it... We don't even have the necessary parts and organs for it! "You dare lie to me?" I growled, clenching my fists. It just couldn't be!

But Karin had a point. Why else would there be another chakra source inside of his stomach? And he did have sex with Naruto three weeks ago, which meant that he really could be pregnant... That he really could be having Naruto's baby! "Tch, some medical ninja you are." "B-but Sasuke, I'm telling you the truth! And...it all makes sense now. You've been suffering from morning sickness! You can't keep anything down because of the baby that is growing and making changes inside of your body!" She stood up also, biting her lip.

"Even though I'm not happy with the way you're doing it, it looks like you'll be reviving your clan sooner than expected..." I glanced down and placed my hand over my stomach. It did feel kind of bloated, but still...it just didn't seem right! This had to be a joke, right? I always expected to have a woman carry my Uchiha heir, not me. I had so many questions, and yet no one here could answer them. Also...I had to tell Naruto about this. If what Karin is saying really true, then he needs to help me out and be a part of it's life.

There's no way I'm doing this alone.

I walked across the room and gathered some things, slipping on a plain black cloak. I put the hood over my head and turned to face my team mates. "We're heading out." Suigetsu walked over to me and poked my stomach. "Are you sure you should be running in your state, mommy Sasuke?" I smacked his hand away and glared at him. If there really was a baby in there, I didn't want that idiot anywhere near it. "Shut up and move out." "Where are we going anyways?" I thought about it, wondering if it were such a good idea, but...this is something I had to do. I _need_ to know what exactly is going on inside of my body...

"Konoha."


End file.
